A Day in the Life of Colin Creevey
by angelriseng85
Summary: I’m not obsessed with photography. Okay, I lied. I’m a little obsessed. Obsessed enough to carry my camera around my neck everywhere I go. That’s not too obsessed, is it? Don’t answer that.


_Requested by Wierd_(underscore)_Sisters. (**HPFF**)  
_

_I'm not obsessed with photography._

_Honestly._

_Okay, I lied. I'm a little obsessed. Obsessed enough to carry my camera around my neck everywhere I go. That's not too obsessed, is it?_

_Don't answer that._

_All I wanted was a picture of Ginny so that I could finish her birthday present (I'm not a stalker, I just wanted to do something nice for her, you know? And I fancy her. No, don't laugh! I'm serious. I didn't know how she felt about me, and this birthday present-thing was supposed to be a sort of an icebreaker.). Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George were even helping me with it._

_And then she got violent._

_Note to Self: Learn spells to protect self from moody girls. _

"COLIN, PUT THAT BLOODY CAMERA AWAY BEFORE I STUFF IT UP YOUR—"

"Hey, calm down, all right?" I held up my hands, surrendering. My camera dropped to my chest, kept from falling to the ground by a neck strap.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM WHEN YOU'RE SHOVING THAT…_THING_ IN MY FACE?"

"It's not a thing, Gin, it's a camera," Hermione Granger said calmly, holding her friend back from possibly tearing me to pieces.

I wasn't about to wait around for that to happen.

"Thanks, Hermione. See you around, Ginny. And happy birthday," I said quickly. I practically tripped over myself to get out of the Gryffindor common room. Ginny can get pretty moody when she wants to.

On the way out, I ran into someone.

Harry Potter, to be more precise.

Let me get something straight. I am –not- obsessed with Harry Potter, contrary to popular belief. I admit, I was a little overenthusiastic (Oh, fine. Very overenthusiastic.) when I first met him (Who wouldn't act like a fool when he met the Boy-Who-Lived?), but I'm completely over that now. My so-called idolization of Harry now gets me made fun of by the other Gryffindors, along with some of the Slytherins.

Not fun, let me tell you.

But we won't go there.

"Sorry about that," I muttered, making my way around him.

"Why the rush?" he asked.

"Ginny."

A look of understanding crossed over his face. "I see." He grinned. One of Harry's best friends is Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother, so he knows exactly what she's like. "Running away from the girls, Colin? I didn't know you were that big of a hit with the ladies."

"I'm not…It's actually the opposite. Ginny wants my head served to her on a platter, I swear." I laughed. "I'm going to the library to escape."

Harry laughed. "That's an interesting tactic."

Instead of going into the common room, Harry went with me to the library. "So how's the new camera?"

"Fantastic. It's loads better than my old one."

My old camera was destroyed by a basilisk. We'll get into that in a bit.

"That's good."

When people used to see me in the hallway, the looks on their faces were all, 'Hey look! Check out the bouncing idiot with the thing around his neck!'

Sad, right?

That changed later in my second year. I'm not going to draw this all out and make a big deal out of it, I don't want anyone's pity. I had a little run-in with Hogwarts' lovely basilisk, and it Petrified me. Not exactly the most pleasant of feelings, let me tell you. And that mandrake potion that brought me back? I still gag at the thought of its taste.

Yuck.

So, back to my happier reality.

Um…Sort of.

"I've got something you might want." Harry held up a picture of Ginny. She was smiling and laughing, twisting a strand of bright red hair around one finger.

She was absolutely beautiful.

I accepted it, slightly awestruck. "Thanks."

"You fancy Ginny, don't you?" Harry said, a sage-like look coming into his eyes. He smiled slightly. "But she hasn't said anything to you about it."

I just looked at him.

"You don't know what to do about it, do you?"

"Erm…"

"And you're wondering why I just asked you that."

"Yeah…"

"It's because she fancies you, too."

I didn't say anything, my eyes just got wider. And wider.

And wider.

When I finally got a grasp on myself, I managed to stutter, "So y-you mean…You mean t-t-th-that…"

Harry nodded, still smiling. "You should hear her talking about you. She just goes on and on…"

I stood there, frozen in my tracks. It was almost as if I'd been Petrified again.

I couldn't believe it.

Ginny Weasley, fancy me?

It was…Unreal.

"Colin, what're you still doing here?" Harry's voice broke through my thoughts. "Don't you think you should go—" he nudged me, "see Ginny? You know, show her what you've been working on?"

"Wha—Oh, yeah…Sure…" I mumbled, still mulling things over in my head. "And thanks," I called over my shoulder, making my way out of the library, "thanks a lot, Harry!"

**-One Hour Later-**

It had taken me a bit longer than I'd expected to finish Ginny's present. But now that it was finished, I had nothing to worry about, right?

Wrong.

Had I been more nervous, I probably would have started crying. Thank goodness I wasn't.

I finally made my way down to the common room from the boys' dormitory, bearing Ginny's birthday present in my hands.

"Ginny?" I asked meekly, hoping that she wasn't still in a bad mood.

"Hi, Colin." Ginny said with a smile.

I almost fainted right there.

Instead, I pressed my gift into her hands. "This is for you." I figured now would be the perfect time to escape before I was rejected.

But I couldn't move. My feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

I craned my neck, trying to see who had placed the Sticking Spell on me.

Fred stood in a corner of the common room, pointing his wand at my feet. I glared at him, but all he did was laugh.

This was _not _fair.

I heard the ripping of wrapping paper mixed with the sound of Ginny's voice and turned back around.

"Oh, Colin…It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. "I love it!"

I'd given Ginny a diary. Three years ago, Ginny had been writing in Tom Riddle's diary…Better known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So I bet you can guess how well that went. I'd come up with the idea to create her a new diary, one that wasn't filled with Dark Magic. The finished product was pink and a bit lacy-looking, with the picture Harry'd given me on the inside. Fred and George had placed all sorts of enchantments on it to keep nosy people out. Ron kicked in the rest of the money to buy her new quills and ink. Personally, I thought it was too girly for her, but Hermione had helped to pick out the fabric to cover it with.

I hugged her back awkwardly. This hadn't been the reaction I'd been expecting…It was better.

_I asked her out after she'd finished fawning over the diary._

_She said no._

_Ha! You should've seen your face just now._

_I'm kidding, she said yes…And then she kissed me._

_I seem to have acquired a better sense of humor from this whole experience._

_Note to Self: Stop hanging around Fred and George._


End file.
